starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Droid Klassen
Droids werden naar de eigenschappen van hun (bedoelde) functies ingedeeld in vijf "klassen": Klasse 1 Droids thumb|2-1B Klasse 1 Droids waren de intellectuelen. Hieronder vielen alle droids die zich bezighielden met het bestuderen van natuurkundige, biologische of wiskundige fenomenen. Het waren niet de eerste droids die ontwikkeld werden, maar vanwege hun belangrijke functies werden zij toch later aangeduid als Klasse 1. Hoewel zij vaak niet in staat waren om hun kennis te gebruiken voor werkelijke situaties, werden de droids met open armen ontvangen in de wereld van de wetenschap. Klasse 1 droids waren gemiddeld een stuk duurder dan droids uit de andere klassen, maar vanwege hun vermogen om wetenschappelijke taken te verrichten, werd diep in de buidel getast. Droids uit de eerste klasse waren minder vaak het slachtoffer van anti-droid vooroordelen, omdat ze door groeperingen als de Organization for Organic Purity meer gezien werden als computers dan als arbeiders. Enkel de droids die zich buiten wetenschappen nog met andere dingen bezighielden, zoals medische droids die met patiënten werken, vielen nog wel eens ten prooi aan anti-droid propaganda. Eerste klasse droids hadden de neiging om zich obsessief bezig te houden met een bepaald onderwerp, waarbij ze geen tot weinig aandacht hadden voor andere zaken. De organische collega's van deze droids waren meestal weg van hun units, en konden eindeloos praten over hun vakgebied, terwijl de meeste anderen deze droids hooguit vervelend en saai vonden. Medical Droids Medische droids waren de meest voorkomende droids van de eerste klasse, en daarnaast de enigen die zich actief bezighielden op hun vakgebied. Veel medische droids, vooral de units van Chiewab Amalgamated Pharmaceuticals, werkten enkel in laboratoria om nieuwe medicijnen te ontwikkelen en te testen. Andere units werken met geneeskundigen of patiënten op regelmatige basis. * 2-1B Surgical Droid * A-Series Medical Droid * Chroon-Tan B-Machine Midwife Droid * DD-13 Cybernetic Surgical Droid * FX-6 Medical Assistant Droid * FX-7 Medical Assistant Droid * GH-7 Medical Analysis Unit * IM-6 Battlefield Medic Zie ook: Category:Medical Droids Biological Science Droids Droid biologen hielden zich bezig met het bestuderen van de levensvormen in the Galaxy; soorten, dieren, planten en mineraal-leven. Technisch gezien vielen de medische droids ook onder deze indeling, maar die werden meestal als afzonderlijke groep gezien. Physical Science Droids Droid natuurkundigen hielden zich bezig met het bestuderen van natuurkundige fenomenen en het testen van theorieën. Speciale vakgebieden waarin deze droids zich bezighielden waren onder andere Astronomie, Cosmologie, Scheikunde, Geologie, Meteorologie, Hydrologie, Natuurkunden, Hyperphysics en Transdimensionale Quantum Metaphysics. Veel ontdekkingen die door de droids uit deze groep werden gedaan hadden een militaire toepassing, zoals de Superlaser van de Death Stars en de zwaartekracht generatoren van de Interdictor Cruisers. * JN-66 Analysis Droid * SP-4 Analysis Droid Mathematics Droids Droid wiskundigen waren ontworpen om miljarden calculaties uit te voeren in grote snelheden. Meeste van deze droids waren verbonden aan laboratoria om data te verwerken, of aan universiteiten om zich te buigen over theorieën van de hyper-mathematica. Minder geavanceerde modellen werden aan bedrijven verkocht om dienst te doen als accountants. * BRT Supercomputer Klasse 2 Droids thumb|Astromech De droids uit de tweede klasse waren vrij geliefd vanwege hun combinatie van hoge intelligentie, nieuwsgierige aard en vriendelijke uiterlijk. De meeste droids uit deze klasse hielden zich bezig met techniek. Ze verschilden van klasse 1 droids omdat zij zich wel bezig hielden met het toepassen van hun kennis om technische problemen de wereld uit te helpen. Vaak hadden deze droids weinig interactie met organische wezens, dus de meeste units waren niet uitgerust met Basic-sprekende vocabulatoren. De vorm van klasse 2 droids was aangepast aan hun taak, om zo efficient mogelijk te kunnen functioneren. Vanwege hun onmenselijke vorm en onvermogen om Basic te spreken, werden deze droids vaak afgedaan als dom, terwijl de meeste units slimmer waren dan hun eigenaren. Klasse 2 droids konden zich erg individueel opstellen, en er waren vele verhalen over units die er op uit gingen of door hun eigenaren vrijgesteld werden. Astromech Droids Astromechs, of astro-droids, konden een interface aangaan met schepen en hadden het vermogen om Hyperspace-sprongen te berekenen en op te slaan. Daarnaast konden ze vele verschillende taken uitvoeren op en om schepen, zoals het besturen van systemen aan boord, of het uitvoeren van kleine reparaties. Lang waren astromechs enorme droids, alleen te gebruiken aan boord van grotere schepen, maar Industrial Automaton was de eerst fabrikant die kleinere units produceerde. Deze units waren makkelijk in gebruik, en konden in Starfighters geintegreerd worden. De R2 Astromech Droid was het eerste, en waarschijnlijk ook meest populaire model. * BB Astromech Droid * C1 Astromech Droid * Lothal Astromech Droid * R1 Astromech Droid * R2 Astromech Droid ** R2-R Astromech Droid * R3 Astromech Droid * R4 Astromech Droid ** R4-P Astromech Droid * R5 Astromech Droid Zie ook: Category:Astromech Droids Exploration Droids De verkenners waren oorspronkelijk ontworpen om nieuwe planeten te verkennen, en onderzoek te doen naar bodem, water en atmosfeer. Later werden deze droids meer gebruikt vanwege hun analyserende functies. De verkenners van Arakyd Industries werden bijvoorbeeld door het Galactic Empire gebruikt als militaie units. * Spelunker Droid * Viper Probe Droid * Sloyd Probe Environmental Droids Deze droids werden vooral gebruikt in projecten waarbij terraforming centraal stond. Zo gebruikte de Refugee Relief Movement deze units om planeten aan te passen om te kunnen functioneren als vluchtelingen-opvang. Engineering Droids Technische droids werkten in uiteenlopende vakgebieden. Meestal blonken ze uit in hun eigen vakgebied, maar hun kennis was onvoldoende om zich met andere onderwerpen bezig te houden. Pilot Droids Deze Droids kunnen zelfstandig een ruimteschip of voertuig bedienen, onafhankelijk van organische piloten of van Droid breinen. Deze Droids kunnen uiteraard ook samenwerken met organische piloten. *RX-Series Pilot Droid Repair Droids Dit was een beetje een grijs gebied in de indeling van droids. Reparatie droids die vrij intelligent waren kwamen in klasse 2, terwijl de meeste reparatie droids terug te vinden waren in klasse 5. * G2 Repair Droid Klasse 3 Droids thumb|WA-7 In de derde klasse waren de droids te vinden met de meest mensenlijke vormen, wat gezien hun functie niet onverwacht was. De primaire functie van klasse 3 units is interactie met organische wezens, en waren daardoor de meest geavanceerde droids. De gedrags-matrix van klasse 3 modellen, zoals de SyntheTech AA-1 Verbobrain, evenaarde de complexiteit van het levende brein. Hoewel zij niet helemaal perfect waren in het nabootsen van organische wezens, waren het wel de enige droids waarmee men kon praten zonder een opsomming te ontvangen van technische feiten. De persoonlijkheid van klasse 3 droids kon zich ver ontwikkelen als het geheugenwissen gedurende langere perioden werd overgeslagen. Vanwege de intensieve interacties tussen deze droids en hun eigenaars, waren de uiterlijke kenmerken vaak afgestemd op die van de doelgroep. Zo was de J9 Worker Drone, net als de LOM Protocol Droid, bedoeld voor insect-achtigen. Protocol Droids Protocol drois waren actief in de politieke sector. De primaire functie van deze droids was het helpen van hun eigenaars bij formaliteiten en diplomatiek tussen verschillende culturen. De units waren uitgerust met translatie-databanken met miljoenen talen. * 3PO Protocol Droid ** E-3PO Protocol Droid ** TC Protocol Droid * Lothal Protocol Droid * LOM Protocol Droid * RA-7 Protocol Droid Zie ook: Category:Protocol Droids Servant Droids Bedienden waren vergelijkbaar met protocol droids, maar werden verkocht voor gebruik in huishoudens. Butlers en persoonlijke chefs vielen onder deze indeling. Verschil met de protocol droids is ook het ontbreken van uitgebreide translatie-databanken. Veel bedienden waren actief in casino's en hotels. * BD-3000 Luxury Droid * BU Bartender Droid * CZ Secretary Droid * EV Supervisor Droid **V Series Supervisor Droid * GL Vendor Droid * J9 Worker Drone * L-1 Droid ? * LEP Servant Droid * Techno-Service Droid * WA-7 Service Unit Tutor Droids Droid docenten waren uitgerust met uitgebreide informatie op een bepaald vakgebied, of met een brede expertise op algemene onderwerpen. Verschil met de klasse 1 droids is dat deze units juist bedoeld waren om met organische wezens om te gaan, om hun kennis uit te kunnen leggen en door te geven. Deze droids kwamen veel voor op geindustrialiseerde planeten en ruimtestations, waar geschoolde leerkrachten niet in grote getalen aanwezig waren. Child care Droids De oppas-droids werden vaak gezien in dienst bij rijke gezinnen, kinderopvang centra en bedrijven die die kinderopvang voor hun krachten aanbiedde. De grootste fabrikant van dit soort droids is Accutronics. Klasse 4 Droids thumb|B1 Battle Droid De vierde klasse van droids zou het best omschreven kunnen worden als “machines met wapens”. Hoewel droids uit deze klasse aan strikte regelgeving moesten voldoen, en in de meeste gevallen helemaal niet toegestaan waren, weerhield dit de opportunisten er niet van ze te maken. De gewapende droids waren een van de eerste droids die gemaakt werden, waarschijnlijk direct na droids die in klasse 5 vallen. Bekende gevechtsunits uit de historie van de Galaxy waren de Basilisk Combat Mounts van Xim the Despot, die rond 25120 BBY gecreëerd waren. Op werelden als Naboo, waar droids uit klasse 4 verantwoordelijk waren voor slachtoffers onder de populatie, was er veel tegenstand tegen deze units. Op andere plaatsen in de Galaxy werden hele sectoren afgesloten voor droidhandelaren, dankzij de klasse 4 droids. Zo zorgde de Kol Huro Unrest in 44 BBY ervoor dat de lokale bevolking niets moest hebben van droids, en dus konden bedrijven als Cybot Galactica en Industrial Automaton daar geen voet aan de grond krijgen. Maar het grootste probleem zou altijd zijn dat er een kans bestond dat klasse 4 droids er in hun eentje op uit gingen, zonder naar commando’s te luisteren. Meest berucht voor die eigenschap waren units uit de Assassin groep. Zo veroorzaakte een rebelerende huurling-droid HK-01 voor de uitbraak van de Great Droid Revolution in 4015 BBY op Coruscant. Een ander voorbeeld was de op hol geslagen IG-88, die op zijn pad naar het onafhankelijke Bounty Hunter bestaan een spoor van lichamen achter zich liet. Security Droids Beveiligingsdroids waren de meest geaccepteerde vorm van klasse 4. Ze werden gebruikt om eigendommen, bedrijven en publieke instellingen te bewaken. Deze droids waren meestal uitgerust met niet-dodende wapens en de mogelijkheid om alarm te slaan. Hoewel deze droids vrijwel overal gekocht konden worden, was het voor de eigenaar toch nodig om een vergunning te hebben. Interne programmering zorgde ervoor dat deze droids niet bewust organische wezens doodden. * 9D9-s54 Spy Droid * BT-16 Perimeter Droid * DRK-1 Probe Droid * DL-series Droid * KX Security Droid Gladiator Droids Een speciale groep van droids die gebruikt werden bij wedstrijden tegen ander droids, of soms tegen andere wezens. Gladiatoren hadden een heel arsenaal aan wapens tot hun beschikking, zoals vlammenwerpers, bijlen en zwepen. Hoewel deze droids dezelfde interne blokkades hadden als de Security droids, werden deze door criminelen, zoals de Hutt-crimelords, verwijderd om ze te kunnen gebruiken tegen hun gevangenen. Battle Droids Gevechtsdroids hadden een lange geschiedenis, van de dagen van Xim the Despot tot de Clone Wars. Deze droids waren een veelgezien fenomeen op werelden van de Confederacy of Independent Systems, maar na de opkomst van het Galactic Empire waren ze zo goed als verdwenen. Criminele organisaties en piraten gebruikten de droids nog wel vaak als privé-leger, waarbij ze bestempeld werden als “Beveiliging”. * B1 Battle Droid **Firefighting Battle Droid **Rocket Battle Droid * B2 Super Battle Droid ** B2-AA Air Assault Super Battle Droid ** B2-HA Super Battle Droid * BL-Series Battle Legionnaire * BX Commando Droid * Chameleon Droid (Modified Spelunker Droid) * Droideka ** P-series Destroyer Droid ** Q-series Destroyer Droid ** W-series Destroyer Droid ** Sniper Droideka * DSD1 Dwarf Spider Droid * HMP Heavy Missile Platform * Hyena-class Bomber * IG-100 MagnaGuard * IG-227 Hailfire-class Droid Tank * IG Lancer Combat Droid * IG-RM Thug Droid * L8-L9 Combat Droid * LM-432 Crab Droid * LR-57 Combat Droid * Manta Droid Subfighter * NR-N99 Persuader-class Droid Enforcer * Octuptarra Combat Tri-Droid * OG-9 Homing Spider Droid * OOM Command Officer Series Battle Droid * Pistoeka Sabotage Droid * T-Series Tactical Droid * Tri-Fighter Droid * Trident Drill * Variable Geometry Self-Propelled Battle Droid, Mark I * WSB-15 Sabotage Droid Zie ook: Category:Battle Droids Assassin Droids De meest gevreesde groep van droids waren de huurmoordenaars. Speciaal ontworpen om te moorden. De eerst van deze droids werden geactiveerd in de Indecta Era (van 17000 BBY tot 15000 BBY), om voor de Republic Judicial Department te jagen naar ontsnapte gevangen en bedreigers van de galactische veiligheid. De droids uit deze groep werden door de meeste lokale overheden verboden, hoewel de Galactic Republic dat nooit geheel gedaan heeft. * ASN-121 Assassin Droid * IG-86 Series Assassin Droid * IG-88 Series Assassin Droid * Millicreep Droid Andere Klasse 4 Droids * IT-O Interrogation Droid Klasse 5 Droids thumb|8D8 Voor dat de classificatie van droids ontstond, waren eigenlijk alle droids klasse 5. In deze klasse waren alle droids terug te vinden die zich bezig hielden met het uitvoeren van (zware) arbeid en simpele klussen. De allereerste droids behoorden tot deze klasse, dankzij technici die in de tijden voor de Galactic Republic primitieve gedragsmodules in robotten bouwden. Het resultaat waren arbeiders met genoeg denkvermogen om simpele taken uit te voeren, en sindsdien is er weinig veranderd aan dat concept. Droids met te veel intelligentie werden zich meestal gewaar van de eentonigheid en saaiheid van hun eigen baan. Dit leidde soms tot stakingen onder de klasse 5 units of, als een soort passief protest, een slechte uitvoer van de taken. Droids uit klasse 5 waren de meest voorkomende droids. Waar de meeste burgers nagenoeg nooit een klasse 1 of 3 unit zagen, kwamen ze klasse 5 droids dagelijke meerdere malen tegen. De grote hoeveelheid waarin deze units aanwezig zijn leidde vaak tot oppositie van groepen als de Organization for Organic Purity, dankzij het feit dat zij vele banen overnamen van organische wezens. Zie ook: Category:Labor Droids General Labor Droids Algemene arbeiders waren als het ware “one size fits all” modellen. Niet ontworpen met een speciale functie in gedachten, waren deze droids in staat veel taken uit te voeren zonder al te veel instructies. Meeste van deze units werden gebouwd in de tweebenige variant. *ASP-Series Utility Droid **ASP-7 Utility Droid *DUM-Series Pit Droid *EG-9 Temirca Droid *KPR Servant Droid *MSE-4 General Purpose Droid *MSE-6 General Purpose Droid *Otoga-222 Maintenance Droid *PK-Series Worker Droid *RIC General Labor Droid *WED Treadwell Repair Droid *WED Treadwell Septoid Repair Droid *WEL Droid Labor Specialist Droids De specialisten waren met een speciale functie in het achterhoofd ontworpen, waarbij ze meestal ongebruikelijke vormen hadden, die aangepast waren aan de bedoelde taak. *CLE-004 Window Cleaning Droid *CLL-M2 Binary Loadlifter *COO Cook Droid *EG-6 Power Droid *EG-4 Power Droid *FA-4 Pilot Droid *FA-5 Valet Droid *GNK Power Droid *GZ-5 Energy Unit *HL-444 Hover Loader *Hologlide J57 Cam Droid *HMOR Homing Droid *Mark II Reactor Drone *Mark IV Sentry Droid *M-HYD Binary Hydroponics Droid *MixRMastR Robo-Bartender *INS-444 Window Installation Droid *IW-37 Pincer Loader *P-100 Salvage Droid *Plunk Droid *Prowler 1000 Exploration Droid *RAN-D House Droid *Recon-PK Surveillance Droid *S-X VAC-u-Bot *Senate Cam Droid *Scrubber Droid *SRT Autonomous Short-Range Transport *UX-53 Autopolisher MK.II *Talking Magnetite Cleaner *TT-8L Gatekeeper Droid *WEL Droid Hazardous-service Droids Droids die het gevaarlijke werk uitvoerden waren verwant aan de specialisten, met als verschil dat deze droids taken deden die de meeste organische wezens niet konden overleven. Zoals bijvoorbeeld de 8D8 Smelting Operators, die zware arbeid verrichtte in de hete temperaturen binnen metaalfabrieken. *8D8 Smelting Operator *LIN Autonomous Minelayer *MK3 Mining Droid *Mustafar Panning Droid (modified Information Cataloging Droid) Bron *The New Essential Guide to Droids Category:Droid Klassen category:Wetenschap